


Don't Delete The Kisses

by poocherd



Series: 短篇集 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poocherd/pseuds/poocherd
Summary: 雙O人妻K/H 前後有差ABO二次設定





	Don't Delete The Kisses

某處的管線破洞了，滴滴答答的水聲，間隔的時間叫人惱火，就在漫長等待終於以為能睡去後，好不容易緩緩墜入下陷的昏沈中，再次被滴落水珠的噪音拉上清醒礁岸。凱羅撐起上半身，睏倦卻因眼窩後的疼痛拉扯著，他按開手機的待機鍵，瞇起眼，眼眶被刺眼光線逼出水氣，失眠裡降低了對流逝的敏感度，就這樣躺著翻滾竟然過了三個小時，此刻是深夜的最深夜，清晨前停滯的片段，連窗外的噪音也沒有，只能聽見掛鐘的指針跳動聲、與一直不停止的漏水聲。

 

他躺著的被窩裡冰冷又潮濕，雙腳暖和不起來，短暫捂熱了、又會馬上流失溫度，雖然房間裡一切都是好的傢具名牌，但空間太大了，獨處著彷彿不注意就要被吞噬，迴響著聽不見的巨大噪音，時常凱羅會被落地窗外的樹影嚇到，它們透過窗簾放大倒映在牆面上，像某種活生生的野獸，會撞破玻璃，將凱羅吃掉；或者是凱羅自己的模樣，他那樣無法適應人類生活，體內總是盤踞著使自己恐懼的野蠻力量。

 

凱羅發現床上成堆的枕頭再也無法給予安全感，便打開了夜燈，直到確認床底的陰影沒有任何東西，伸出雙腳站立而起，因為裸體踏入冰冷空氣，起了短暫的雞皮疙瘩。他走進衣物間，原來自己搬來的時候只有身上一套衣服，現在櫥櫃裡差不多有半數掛滿了。都是赫克斯給他買的。凱羅在做選擇上不甚了解，他不喜歡自己的身材，對購物少有熱忱，後來遇見了赫克斯，終於有人能夠照應，為凱羅其實美好的軀體挑選適合的打扮，赫克斯作為知道他全身尺寸的人，比自我本身還受到凱羅依賴。

 

他套上經常穿的黑睡裙，洗滌過後變得柔軟，絲綢完全貼合身形，並遮掩了隱性O所擁有的垂軟陽具，裙襬遮住了膝蓋上緣。衣物間有可以拉開的立鏡，凱羅本來不想看，仍鼓起勇氣面對鏡中的人，因為睡眠缺失，臉色蒼白，頭髮尾端凌亂向外翹起，包裹在衣物以外的部位感到涼意，又套了件睡袍。

 

他現在有點害怕鏡子，說實話他害怕這整棟宅邸，與都市完全隔絕了，整天也不會有訪客，無數閒置的房間、幾世紀前住著靈魂的陌生畫像。但這是赫克斯的家。想到與赫克斯身處同樣寒冷的郊外，凱羅失溫的心臟重新開始有所意識地跳動。他在互助會認識阿米蒂奇，後者酗酒、而他有醫生診斷的社交恐懼，以及對特定性別的男性恐懼。

 

赫克斯帶著謹慎的溫柔與凱羅建立了友誼，他知道凱羅本性怕生，因此從不像其他互助會成員那樣大聲說話，或跋扈地要凱羅接受建議，他們第一次單獨出去，直到深夜才依依不捨地分開，午茶、電影、溫暖的海岸。回程的計程車裡，凱羅昏昏欲睡，倚靠赫克斯的肩膀，假裝睡著，彼此勾著手，輕輕嗅聞對方香水，他見過很多O，但是只有赫克斯的味道使他身心感到舒緩，以及A無法給予的被保護感。

 

之後凱羅傾訴了自己失敗的婚姻，肥皂劇般的過往，毫無勇氣再次與人交往，似乎作為回報，赫克斯少有地談起他自己，他下半身殘廢的丈夫，不美滿的性生活。過了半年，赫克斯問凱羅，要不要搬來他家一起住，凱羅不假思索，答應了，他像隻流浪動物，拒絕輕易賦予信任，這段時間裡有些人想跟他玩玩，都被凱羅拒絕了，他與赫克斯的生活似乎在不自覺間，緊緊相連在一起。

 

凱羅時常幻想著自己蜷在沙發上，枕著赫克斯的大腿，讓赫克斯撫摸他的大耳朵，這些隱私的想像，都一一實現了，他們一起打發時間，退出互助會，在行駛高級車的旅途吵架、罵對方是賤人、分享同一支菸，在霧氣迷濛的浴室裡為彼此除毛，在赫克斯醉倒時將他抱回房間。

 

凱羅很少見到赫克斯的丈夫，住在頂樓的房間，有數個看護隨侍在側，一個月有幾次赫克斯會消失整天，下樓後關在房裡不見人，照顧自己的丈夫對赫克斯而言是一種逐漸加深的壓力，凱羅會做一些甜點，放在廚房，他知道赫克斯半夜會到廚房找酒喝，但是不要人陪伴。上次他自做主張，以為能幫上什麼忙，被赫克斯打了一巴掌，之後他們都沒再談起這事，赫克斯或許出於愧疚，對凱羅更好，用日漸消瘦的肉體與金錢去取悅凱羅，彷彿不希望被獨自丟棄在殘廢角落。

 

凱羅開啟手機的照明模式，沿著牆壁走，他害怕黑暗、同樣恐慌亮處會迎來什麼鬼怪，直到觸摸到赫克斯的房門把手。

 

他記得上次做了惡夢，想要來找赫克斯一起睡，那時房間空無一人，凱羅太想念赫克斯，他的慾念覆蓋了恐懼，單獨在大宅邸裡尋找，最後悄悄地尋覓到頂樓臥室，房門沒關上、傾漏出的光線如同指引般，凱羅從縫隙裡看到赫克斯與他的丈夫行房，像是同屍體做愛，赫克斯那麼地美，跨坐在上，穿著全套內衣、高跟鞋、馬甲，化了妝，期望能讓丈夫勃起，好在他體內射精，懷上子嗣。赫克斯淫蕩地舔弄那根陽具，口紅印留在肉塊上，似乎無法完全挺立，他嘗試在半勃時就插入，不斷失敗，最後在摩擦中陰莖射出稀薄精液，赫克斯低著頭，用一旁的溼毛巾為他丈夫清理，在只有凱羅能看見的地方，赫克斯神色扭曲，肌肉緊繃，雙眼滿懷恨意。

 

凱羅關閉走廊的夜燈，將拖鞋放在門外，推開房門，壓低房門移動時的聲響，從透入室內微弱的夜光裡，赫克斯躺在床上熟睡，凱羅踮著腳靠近，把手機放在床頭櫃，上頭放著藥罐與水杯，赫克斯睡前如果吃了安眠藥，要到第二天中午才會醒。

 

他摸到了其他的東西，好奇地拿起來看，發現是小小的跳蛋，讓凱羅手足無措，自己體內沈睡著的慾望郊狼逐漸甦醒了，他聞著跳蛋，上頭有奇妙的味道，感覺到熱，褪去睡袍，丟在地上。赫克斯仰躺著，微微張著嘴，呼吸緩慢，凱羅拉開棉被，自己坐下的床墊處微微下沈，他不常自慰，也很久沒有和人做愛，慾望少有，但面對赫克斯所產生的渴求，在這天夜晚淹沒了他的理智。

 

凱羅伸手拉赫克斯的紅色睡裙，將布料推到胸口以上，露出胸膛、無毛恥部，他將雙腿向左右扳開，讓自己能跪坐在中間，舔肉色的乳頭，與嘴唇是相同顏色。赫克斯的私處同樣的美，他那顯性O、與女人相同的私處，被柔軟的陰唇包圍，凱羅用手指打開，發現了陰道的小小黑洞，那周圍的唇瓣依然濕潤。凱羅打開跳蛋的開關，將震動的用具貼上他的陰蒂，直到那像是萎縮陰莖的肉球從包皮裡挺起，赫克斯的小腹變得僵硬，陰道口流出濕滑汁水。

 

凱羅已經硬了，他的陰莖在絲綢下頂出形狀，羨慕顯性O擁有的性徵構造，他們不用經歷發情期，能一直體會做愛的樂趣，不須透過骯髒的肛門交配，擁有殷紅的漂亮陰部。他將中指插入那收縮的小口，感受到濕熱緊縮的吸吮，把凱羅長而厚實的手指含到最底，就碰到了赫克斯的底部肉窩，凱羅壓著陰道裡的皺褶，來回抽插，溢出的水沾滿手掌。

 

他抽出手，如唾液般的水拉得長長，把跳蛋塞入陰道裡，看那肉口怎麼吞下一個比自己還大的東西。他將赫克斯的雙腿併攏，小腿放在肩膀上，用陰莖操柔軟的大腿內側，龜頭時不時頂到勃起的陰蒂。

 

赫克斯突然發出哽咽的音節，使凱羅驚嚇到停止腰部的擺動，咬緊牙關，遏止住呻吟，觀察赫克斯，不像要清醒的樣子。他放下赫克斯的腿，發現對方的陰道口明顯抽動著，高潮了。凱羅拉著電線將跳蛋拿出，與穴肉分離時發出羞恥聲音，潮吹出少許的水。

 

一下下就好，只要一下下。

他用龜頭頂著赫克斯的陰道，天真地以為自己擁有足夠自製力，能夠在射精之前拔出來。裡面緊、濕熱、抽搐著，凱羅哼哼叫著，管不住聲音，他胡亂抽動著，在還未發現前就迎來滅頂高潮，抵著最裡面把精液全部射入，高潮後還是幹著赫克斯，直到腳趾都蜷縮、渾身發抖、才眷戀地將陰莖依依不捨地拔出，精液留在很裡面，只流出一點點，凱羅用手指把那些乳白液體都推回穴裡。

 

他感到滿足，難以形容的愛意，好奇怪，怎麼會對同樣性別的人產生這種戀愛心情，同時湧起赫克斯會厭棄他的恐懼，他第一次感覺到身上醜陋的肉塊不是累贅，而是能讓某個人愉悅的來源。

 

凱羅親吻了赫克斯的嘴唇，用自己的睡袍將對方下身擦拭乾淨，倉皇離開，在寒冷的客房裡獨自落淚，直到朝陽溫暖了被窩，才不甘困倦，墜入睡眠。他睡到下午，直到赫克斯來房間叫醒他，當時凱羅在半夢半醒間，意識不清醒，含糊地回應。

 

「我要去幫我丈夫辦事，可能很晚才會回來了。廚房有吃的。」

 

等到赫克斯車子的引擎聲遠離，凱羅伸手想去拿自己的手機，找不到，才想起把手機放在哪裡。他連拖鞋都沒穿，赤腳跑到赫克斯房前，門上了鎖，打不開。

 

完了，他發現了。

 

凱羅無所適從，惴惴不安，但實在太飢餓，還是下樓走進廚房，也許這就是他被趕走前的最後一餐。

 

三明治底下壓了字條。是赫克斯的筆跡。

 

“ 晚上來我房間拿手機 ;-) ”


End file.
